


【情话N题】契约关系

by Hares



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, 女版Harold Finch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hares/pseuds/Hares
Summary: 这是我和  @Wordon  合作的练习作，主题就是“说情话”。活动规则是这样的：现有哈罗德·芬奇、约翰·里瑟、本杰明·莱纳斯、维拉德·霍布斯四个角色，我们会轮流抽签并得到两个角色（可以是相同的角色，也就是真·水仙），然后以情话为主题写这对CP的一个故事。抽签的人写上半部分，另一个玩家写下半部分。当然，我们也可能会有番外什么的，如果仅仅“情话”不能满足我们的创造欲。这个故事上半部分作者Hares，下半部分作者Wordon。





	【情话N题】契约关系

Harry斜靠在阳台的栏杆上凝望着街道，指尖夹的烟烧了长长一截，坐着不动仍被晒出一层汗。阳台和卧室之间只隔着一道帘幔，屋子里两个男人交媾的声音清晰地传来。

阳台下粉蓝相间的街区漂亮极了，每家的窗口都吊着不同的花朵，屋檐下的风铃叮当轻响，骑车送信的男孩在石板路上轻盈滑过。这是个美丽的童话小镇，然而Harry身边的声音却与恬静的环境异常违和。她试着让自己沉浸在小镇的梦幻氛围里，努力回想一首诗歌或者一段童话中的爱情故事，可男人们此起彼伏的喘息与低低地咒骂绞在炽热的空气里，又顺着耳孔爬进大脑，夺去了她的注意力。她愣怔着，他为什么这样做？当然，这是他的自由，但为什么要在我面前这样做？Harry回想起与Willard Hobbes的初遇，从一开始这个男人就那么荒唐。

 

两年前，十六岁的Harry因为多个涉及国家安全的黑客事件被追捕。在逃期间她的母亲突遇车祸身亡，父亲病倒却没钱住院，逃亡的她不但手头拮据更无法光明正大地探望亲人。她以赏金猎人的身份抓捕了一个攻破多国银行系统的黑客，偷偷用赚到的钱支付父亲的一期治疗。这时悬赏的金主找到了她，那是她与Willard Hobbes的第一次见面。她清清楚楚地记得自己初见Willard时的震惊，以及对方瞪大眼睛、不可置信的瞬间，他们都没想到对方竟是这样一个人。

Harry生在小镇农场，别看她在虚拟世界中肆意驰骋，可在逃亡之前都不曾出过本州，交往过的人更是只限于小镇乡邻。当这个穿着高定西装三件套、身材修长，帅的人神共愤的男人出现在眼前，她的心跳突然加速。她看过他穿着军装的秘密档案。当然了，见面之前她就摸清了对手的底细，但一个鲜活热辣的美男子触手可及，这是你看着菜单和热腾腾、香气扑鼻的菜品端到面前的区别，那种冲击完全不同。她躲闪着对方目光，猛吸几口冰饮来平息脸上的燥热。

男人在她身边坐下，迟迟没有开口，似乎在尽情打量着她。有这个男人在，身边的空气都变味了，就像清水里掺入了牛奶，一切都开始浑浊暧昧。小餐馆里并不安静，但Harry注意到的却是对方衣襟的摩擦和自己血管里滋滋的骚动。她听见自己结结巴巴地和对方打招呼，心里懊恼着这样的失态。

Willard开口的时候她感觉听到了歌声，那种夜半窗下慢摇轻叹的情歌，这个男人的声音呀，就像温热的舌尖舔着耳朵。他说各国政府联手追了这个罪犯三年一无所获，没想到捉到他的人竟是一个小女孩。他说“小女孩”的时候语调上扬、尾音袅袅意味深长，她有点恼了，男人言语里对年龄与性别的质疑是她最反感的。

“Hobbes先生，”她深呼吸镇定下来，“你在我这个年龄时的作为同样令人惊叹。”

“哦？”Willard玩味地笑了，修长的手指缓缓地抚摸领带，饶有兴趣地盯着她。但接下来女孩的话踹翻了他居高临下的自负，他被这个秀气恬静看上去毫无威胁的小姑娘揭了老底。

Willard生于贵族家庭，但出生之后他的家族便开始没落。十岁时他们的祖宅被抵债，一家人沦落到贫民区，不久母亲就死于那里的帮派械斗。曾经安逸舒适的生活变得朝不保夕、颠沛流离。他的父亲开始酗酒、烂醉街头，要靠他从街边的流浪汉里捡回家。他变卖母亲留下的首饰维持生计，去赌场、小餐馆打黑工赚学费。他们一年之内搬了五次家，数年间Willard没有交到一个朋友。当年，他家的事还曾上过报纸的社会版。就是在这样的家境下，十六岁的Willard——在和Harry一样大的年纪，拿到了他的第一个博士学位。

一口气说完，Harry顿了顿，观察着Willard的表情。男人敛去了开始的惊诧、尴尬和嘲讽的冷笑，眯起眼，以意味不明的神情注视着她。Harry故意用赞叹的口气说，年龄和环境都无法阻止一个天才，Hobbes先生早已证明了这点。

Willard笑了笑，像是做了什么决定。他俯身向前，手肘压在桌上，把Harry笼罩在自己的阴影里。Harry突然被他的目光攥住了，这个男人眼中闪着某种令她慌乱的兴奋，就像……就像紧盯着猎物的猛兽。男人说出自己的决定，惊得Harry打翻了面前的饮料，陷入又湿又黏的狼狈之中。

Willard说，嫁给我！

Willard的语气绝不是求婚、甚至不算献殷勤，那只是一个命令，一个年长权高、处于优势地位之人的施舍。Harry目瞪口呆地看着他，这男人疯了吗？

 

街道被阳光镀上了闪亮的糖霜，那些明晃晃的色彩刺痛了Harry的眼睛。她泄气地把头靠在椅背上，对糟糕的环境投降。烦躁情绪瞬间控制了她，这个混账到底想要干什么？！

 

Willard确信自己制造的动静足够大、尺度足够浪了，可阳台上女孩毫无反应。他能看到帘幔上的影子，对方姿势慵懒地靠坐其后，悠闲地抽烟，似乎……在欣赏街景？

自己根本影响不了她，这个认知让他怒火中烧。这女人简直就跟她操纵的机器一样，极度理智、冷漠无情。“操！”他把劲使在身下泄愤，全不在乎身下人的哀嚎求饶。

 

滴滴的响声提示她终于结束了，Harry迅速地按灭烟头。“该走了。”她丢下一句硬邦邦的话，连对方名字都不提就往外走。

床上的男人被这个突然出现的女孩吓了一跳，“她、她是谁？”

“我老婆。”Willard边提裤子边说，语调里带着洋洋得意的轻佻。

 

Willard刚才连衣服都没脱，拔屌走人更是动作迅捷。他几步就追上了女孩，和她并排走向顶楼的直升机。Harry目视前方并不看他，他不甘心、伸手去揽她的腰。女孩不动声色地快走两步，他的手只蹭到了腰带。

“为什么要说我是你妻子？”女孩不悦的声音。

“原本如此呀——”男人拖着调子、满是轻飘飘的语气，那副戏谑得意的面孔只让Harry觉得欠揍。在妻子身边嫖妓？据说在中国某个神秘的母系部落，不忠的男人要跪行给全村女人端茶送饭，从八十岁老太到牙还没换的小孩都要小心伺候，直到他妻子开口宽恕。

Harry对男人嗤笑一声、翻了个白眼，懒得和他争辩。没错，她是他的妻子，但婚姻仅仅是她掩护身份的一部分，到底，有什么值得他拿来炫耀的？！

 

 

直升机轰鸣着准备起飞。

机舱里，Drake贴在Willard耳边汇报这次任务的情况，Harry望着窗外忽然有点留恋和不舍。又要回到茫茫无际的大海，禁锢在铜墙铁壁的巨轮里，在海上工作了两年，Harry就像被关在笼子里的雀鸟，时刻盼望着回到陆地上的巢穴。海上的囚笼……Harry为这个想法苦笑，她所在的巨轮是一艘海上国际监狱，里面关押的都是各国政府扔出来的烫手山芋，而Willard Hobbes正是这座监狱的典狱长。

航海真的太苦了，她是监狱的管理人员，却觉得自己和那些囚犯并无不同。她曾撞见 一个比她大不了几岁的年轻船员在甲板上痛哭，当时航行的海域没有信号，接触不到外界信息，他们的船就是与世隔绝的孤岛。那个男孩哭着对她说想家了，想给妈妈打个电话，她差一点就要答应了对方——她掌握着巨轮的网络系统，可以调用卫星进行通信，但她也很清楚自己的保密职责。Harry安慰着男孩，悄悄咽下自己的苦涩，她何尝不想家，不想念自己的父亲，而她所做的一切正是为了保全自己和亲人。

与Willard初次见面的那个晚上，她答应了为这个男人工作，而对方的庇护可以让她不必逃亡，同时由Willard出资让她父亲颐养天年。那时的她没有更好的选择。

 

飞机偏离了原来的线路，通过电脑定位，Harry发现自己正在接近一个熟悉的地方。她疑惑地向Willard寻求解释，却在男人脸上看到了少见的温柔。橘红色的夕阳打上他的侧颜，锋利的颧骨显示出柔和的曲线，他的睫毛、汗毛和刚刚喝过水的嘴唇跳跃着金色的光点，脸庞包裹在毛绒绒的柔软光晕中。Willard冲她眨眨眼睛勾起嘴角，Harry心头猛然一跳，如果不是太了解这个男人，几乎就要以为这温柔是因她而起。

直升机在某处庭院的上空徘徊，Willard递给她一架望远镜。她急切地透过镜筒搜索地面，竟然真的看到了父亲。老人坐着轮椅，被护士推着在户外中散步。护士时而俯身和老人说话，还折下一支盛开的丁香放到他手里……

Harry悄悄用袖口抹掉了眼泪，能在出任务的时候偷偷看一眼老父，这是她无论如何也没有料到的，难道Willard看出了她的思乡？怎么可能？说到底，他们之间的夫妻名份只是为了方便上船工作。海上监狱关着最穷凶极恶的罪犯，从狱警到船员全是男人，那是一个拒绝女人的世界，唯有假扮典狱长夫人才能把她带到船上、保证她的人身安全。她的名字是假的、身份是伪造的、生活就是一场交易，再多一个虚假的婚姻算什么？她从没打算在利益交换里得到什么感情慰籍。

 

 

回到海上监狱已是夜深，Harry拖着满身疲惫把巨轮的监控日志调出来查看一遍。日志没有问题，但她心底却有些隐隐的不安，觉得应该把离开这几天的监控资料调来查看。她看看时间，抻了个懒腰，没多久就要天亮了，还是先睡一会吧。今天她一直处于情绪波动当中，急需睡眠来请空头脑。

只是她没想到，刚睡下不久，监狱就发生了暴动。

 

她被Willard拽着跑的时候还处于迷迷糊糊的状态，但她很快就明白了过来。她拍着Willard的手臂，“我们去哪？这不是监控室的方向？！”男人默不作声，拖着她的脚步更加急切。

他把她推进一间隐蔽的密室，“把自己锁在这里不许出去！等我来找你！”

就着昏黄的灯光，Harry能看出这是一间装备齐全的逃生舱，救生衣、氧气、折叠皮艇、维生食水等等一应俱全，拧开舱室的阀门就可以脱离母船。她有点懵，“你这是什么意思？”这种危机时刻，作为他的搭档、监狱的技术人员，他们不是应该并肩作战吗？

Willard却根本没想回答，只是盯着她，用低沉的语调说：“如果我没有来，你就自己逃！”

“等等！”Harry一把拉住转身的男人，“你需要我！这艘船的系统……”

没等她说完Willard就打断了她：“别把你自己看的太重，这里不止你一个天才。”他带着嘲讽的语调，不顾Harry的挣扎和踢打把她捆在椅子上。

门重重地上了锁，随后男人的跑步声迅速消失。Harry愤怒地大叫：“Hobbes——回来——你这个混蛋！”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry逃到甲板上的时候已经晚了。她看到船尾正在熊熊燃烧，爆炸的碎屑到处都是。穿过暴民来到这里的唯一意义似乎消失了——而她那可笑的愤怒也忽然消散了。这天天气其实很好，天空晴朗，甚至还有清风拂来，只不过那清风里面混着的是火药的味道。甲板在颤抖、摇摇欲坠，好像这艘船也面临着自己的末日。而她最清楚的是，这一天似乎是Hobbes的末日。

Harry第一次有这样的预想：Hobbes会死。她第一次想，如果Hobbes死了，她该怎么做。她想这件事情的时间其实很短，但在未来，这个问题不断、不断地进入她脑中。

Hobbes自然是大难不死了。烧伤、骨折、其他各种各样的损伤对他来说并不那么重要，重要的是他始终能够恢复过来，活死人墓永远都属于他——他永远拥有那种治理它的力量。

有趣的是，事实并非如此。

他其实花了很长时间去恢复，即使表面好像恢复了原样，但疼痛和体力的缺失在很久的一段时间内都让他困扰着。但在这之外，最为致命的并发症是怀疑。如果他只怀疑周边的人是否忠诚还不是最大的问题，最大的问题在于，他怀疑自己永远都不会那么强大了。

人们都害怕从王座上跌下。真可惜，在这一点上Hobbes也是一个俗人。

他又一次无故地发怒。他愤怒起来令人恐惧，但是没有理由的怒气，最终总是会挑战他的威信。Harry不得不又一次试图让他冷静下来，但事实是她自己也感到了厌倦。这船上的人恐怕都疯了，她这么想，囚犯是，她是，Hobbes也是，他们都疯了。他们难道不曾知道如此可笑的事情就在很近的时间内才发生过吗？为什么刚刚发生的事情不能给他们带来一点启示？为什么他们还是要将这件事情一遍一遍地重复，就像没有期限的羞辱？

她愤怒地离开了船长室，暴动那天的情景似乎又在脑中呈现。如果，Hobbes死了。

她对眼前的一切充满失望，即使这本来就不是她自由的选择。她忽然感到如此厌倦，不能接受任何的拖延。她在船上的时间已经足够长，知道怎样的方式能离开，甚至知道Hobbes会有怎样的反应。对她来说这艘船上已经打开了一扇无人可以阻挡之门，她所需要的只是打开并穿过它。

Harry的东西甚至没有装满一只手提箱，因为没有什么东西好留恋。她父亲几年前就已经去世，而这艘船上也有段日子没有新的囚犯了。这些事已经变得荒谬：她对Hobbes的眼神遐思，还有被关在牢笼时吼出的那句话：回来——你这个混蛋。

混蛋？她甚至想不出自己念它的语气。一切都像在很久以前死掉了。只是她独独记得那个暴动的早上，那湛蓝蓝的天和火药味的风，那高高的浓烟和不知在何处的Hobbes。独独记得那个想法——如果Hobbes死了。

她曾对婚姻有过这样那样的幻想。他们会吵吵架，讨论家庭开支；有时他们都没有时间做东西吃，有时他们给对方送伞、走的时候把自己淋了一身；他们想法不一致却挺能吃到一起的，至于娱乐，歌剧院——或许吧，但Hobbes对芭蕾没什么兴趣。她不会允许活物养在家里，但Hobbes或许会养一只蜥蜴，他对那些冷血玩意儿可感兴趣了。或许——她甚至想——他们会有个孩子，一群孩子。那该有多头疼，养在监狱里的孩子。

哦……如果Hobbes死了。

 

倒退到暴动那天，Harry站在甲板上，一瞬间她对这个假设产生了无数的想法，但里面偏偏没有Hobbes真的死了的。她终于来到船尾，从滚烫的铁皮零件下挖出Hobbes，用卫星电话发了求救信号。她看到一架直升机远远地远远地飞走了，引爆汽油桶正是它导演的好戏。一天前她本该从系统里看出端倪，但她没有。她来到船上多少无情专注的日子里唯一的一个疏忽，是因为望远镜里看到的情景，因为某个柔软的地方被击中。

那个疏忽是Hobbes带给她的。

 

 

／／／

Harry穿过了那道无所阻碍之门，逃到了暴动的那天早上。她又一次不知自己身在何地，然后意识到Hobbes就在船尾的废墟里。现在，只要她回去，就可以开启截然不同的人生——Hobbes会死去，她会被推定死亡，没有人会知道她的过往，永远都不会有。

而如果向前……一切会发生的都会再次发生。

她不知道这个早上重现了多少次，但她想起自己的那声呼喊，那声“回来”——

回来带我一起离开，回来——让我与你并肩。

于是泥泞血腥也好，鸡毛蒜皮也好，烈日炎炎、万里冰封、唇枪舌剑、相看两厌——

“都去它的吧。”

她撸起袖管，朝船尾跑去。

／／／

 

 

房门上的敲击声从急促变为缓慢的捶击，Harry抹了把眼睛重新戴上眼镜，关掉上方数个按钮，然后断开了电源。昏暗空间里漂浮的镜面渐渐缩小，那片蓝天、烟尘与甲板，随着机器嗡鸣声的减弱，消失了。

房门开了，Hobbes的拳头滞在空中，他已经对敲开这扇门不抱希望了，此时从门框上抬起头，讶异地看着面前的人。

“好吧，Willard，”Harry的声音就像深谷流水，“事情已经很明白了。”

他心下一落。

“我视你为自大自满的神经病而你视我为叽叽歪歪的烦人精，我们对彼此都失望透顶。”

Hobbes深吸一口气。

“但看起来我们谁也离不了谁，所以不如我们彼此克制一点儿，反正以后的日子还很长。”

Hobbes被松的那口气呛住了。“什么？”

Harry湛蓝的眼睛无奈地扫过他：“就是——克制住你的强迫症本质然后——”

Hobbes已经吻住了她。

“该死的，我还以为你要离婚。”

 

 

the end.


End file.
